Rachel McKenna
| image = | caption = | first = 1993 | portrayer = Angela Bloomfield | episode = | nickname = | gender = Female | age = 33/34 | born = 1976/77 | specialty = | occupation = | spouse = | exspouse = | boyfriend = | exboyfriend = Chris Warner | girlfriend = | exgirlfriend= | children = | relatives = | residence = | religion = | nationality = | imdb_id = |parents = Michael McKenna (father)}} '''Rachel in McKenna '''was first introduced in 1993. The daughter of Shortland Street's CEO, Michael McKenna, she was then a precocious 16 year old. Rachel was clever and attractive - and she knew it. She did well at school without much effort and was easily bored. She knew how to play people and get their sympathy, but also learnt from her mother how to be ruthless. Despite her mature appearance, in the early days, Rachel had a lot of growing up to do. After many years of living in Ferndale, Rachel became firmly entrenched in life at Shortland Street, even becoming a staff member at the clinic. We grew to know and love Rachel over the years, but she always had the slightly ruthless streak that meant you could never quite predict what she would do next. After a battle with a bottle and the collapse of her relationship to Chris Warner, Rachel finally said farewell for good in 2002. After leaving Ferndale, Rachel used her contacts with Marge Neilson (MP) to secure a job in the health industry. In her free time she picked up a few papers at Victoria University in Wellington and passed her bachelor of Commerce and Administration. It is this qualification that gained her a junior business analyst position at the Ministry of Health. She gained a senior business analyst position and went on to study information management. In 2007, Rachel returned to Shortland Street briefly in her capacity as a Ministry of Health auditor. Having well and truly beaten her battle with the bottle, Rachel appeared to be a much more in control of her life than when she left. Having turned her life around, she was now committed to the pursuit of success. She's announced that she was engaged to someone who should have been the man of her dreams. There was only one problem though - she didn't love him. Catching up with old flame Chris Warner brought it all the old feelings back to her, and it wasn't long before she had coaxed him back in to bed. Only problem was, Chris' wife Toni caught them in the act and it wasn't long before Chris had sent Rachel packing again. 2009: Rachel arrived back in Ferndale in 2009, as the new supervisor at Shortland Street (appointed by the DHB). Having separated from her husband, Rachel is on a personal mission to win back Chris Warner and this time she is going to do it properly! But Rachel is also hiding another secret that relates to her past demons, she is an alcoholic.